


The Lists

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishlists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lists

_When this is all over I’ll_ … is the title of their lists.

 

On a particularly rainy afternoon when they’re stuck in the bunker in between whatever battles await them, with Dean laid up and recovering from broken ribs and Sam with a fever that’s bordering on dangerous, Cas is doing his best to keep the Winchesters both entertained and in the best of health that he can manage.

 

But bored Winchesters are whiny Winchesters, and that means that Cas has got his work cut out for him.

 

It ends up being Sam’s half-hallucinatory suggestion to come up with ‘what if’ lists that keeps them amused and occupied long enough to give Cas a break from their constant neediness. A list of what each of them really want for themselves, once they’ve given up this hunters’ life.

 

* * *

 

Sam’s is pretty simple.

  * Education: Sam’s not dumb enough to think Harvard’s ever an option now; he’s a different person entirely to the one with those dreams of so long ago. But he’d at least like to do something, even if it’s something that’s purely online - something just for himself.


  * Get a dog: Sam wants a big, dumb dog, that’s silly and huge and happy, very much like the canine version of himself, really, not that Sam’s the one to verbalise that.


  * Find someone: One day he’d like to find someone that he feels at home with, that he never has to second guess himself with, and that will slot into his life without ever making him feel the need to apologise for it.


  * See Dean happy: Because of course, Sam’s been wanting that for years.



  


Dean’s list might be a little more enthusiastic.

  * See Sam happy: Because of course, he’s spent his whole life wanting just that.


  * Vacation: Dean wants a real, actual, honest to god vacation. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, or even overseas. So long as it’s got him, and Sam, and Cas, that’s all he wants.


  * Home: Honestly, he’s happy at the bunker, and maybe he’ll always be happy at the bunker. But until there’s no more hunting - or at least, not so much of it, he can’t ‘settle’, and he can’t call it a home, because it’s never really certain if they’ll get to return every time they leave.


  * Road trip to end all road trips: Nothing more really needs to be said about that. Other than he plans on making it one of epic proportions where they take in each of his, Cas’ and Sam’s favourite places along the way.


  * Do whatever makes Cas happy: And that’s already a huge priority to him, one of the most important things he’s ever considered in his life. Cas has been life changing for him, in so many ways, and he intends to show him how grateful he is for that for the rest of their lives together. He’ll even tell him that out loud, because Cas is a sap, and loves hearing stuff like that. And for Cas, Dean’ll do pretty much anything; even if it involves embarrassing himself a little in the process.



 

Cas’ list is short, simple, and looks, if being honest, as though he is blinded by what he feels for Dean.

  * Be with Dean.



Three simple little words, but actually they mean so much more. They mean:

  * never waking up alone again
  * always having someone to share breakfast with
  * someone to hold on to him through his nightmares
  * someone to teach him all these things he never seems to get to grips with
  * having a home with someone - and in turn, if he’s lucky, maybe a cat
  * having a family - and if he’s Dean’s, well… you know, then that automatically makes Sam his as well, and that is more of a family than he’s ever had
  * a constant reminder that he’s needed, and wanted, and loved, and that he’s not the failure he sometimes tricks himself into believing that he is
  * someone to laugh at his jokes, even when he doesn’t tell them very well
  * someone to accept him exactly as he is, rusty people skills and all
  * clothes, because there’s something very comforting about wearing someone else’s shirt
  * coffee for when he’s trying to wake up, or stay awake
  * hot chocolate for when he’s trying to sleep, and can’t
  * hugs, just because



 

When Dean is snoring quietly in his lap, and Sam’s snores are echoing riotously down the hallway, churned up with his snuffly nose and heavily congested chest, Cas takes a moment for himself, and smiles.

 

He reads over the lists carefully, imagining everything on both Sam’s and Dean’s in great detail, longing for the day they both get exactly what they want.

 

When Cas looks over his own list, his smile widens. His finger runs slowly along each item he’s written, and a feeling of contentedness settles in his gut, spreading out warm through every inch of him.

  
The only item missing from his list currently is the cat.


End file.
